


Et maintenant

by Shanshui



Series: Syberia [2]
Category: Syberia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanshui/pseuds/Shanshui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de Kate Walker tandis qu'elle regarde Hans Voralberg s'éloigner.</p><p>(Fanfiction inspirée par le jeu vidéo de Benoît Sokal, Syberia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et maintenant

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est basée sur Syberia I et II de Benoît Sokal ; c’est un jeu vidéo que j’ai beaucoup aimé. Dans ce que j’ai écrit, il y a beaucoup de références à des évènements qui se sont produits durant le jeu, donc pour comprendre, il vaut mieux avoir fait les jeux.
> 
> Le titre est une référence à la chanson Et maintenant, chantée par Serge Lama.
> 
> Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Kate Walker était une jeune femme des plus rationnelle ; elle ne croyait que ce qu’elle voyait et le mot «surnaturel » n’appartenait absolument pas à son vocabulaire.

Kate pensait qu’à chaque phénomène dit »étrange » correspondait invariablement une explication scientifique.

Alors comment se faisait-il que là, juste devant elle, se tenait un troupeau composé d’une dizaine de mammouths ? Et était-elle victime d’une hallucination où son ami Hans se trouvait-il sur le dos d’un de ces éléphants de plus de trois mètres de haut ? Le professeur Pons de l’Université de Barrockstadt ne lui avait-il pas affirmé que les rêves de Hans concernant l’île de Syberia et ses mammouths de l’aire quaternaire n’étaient que chimères au même titre que les croyances des Youkols ?

Pourtant, il lui était difficile de se persuader que les énormes défenses recourbées se situant à quelques centimètres de son visage n’étaient que le fruit de sa fertile imagination.

Hans lui faisait signe de la main. Il affichait un air si heureux que son visage de vieillard, marqué par sa toute récente maladie, semblait avoir rajeunit de vingt ans.

Kate agita à son tour la main, encore toute ébahie par la vue qui s’offrait à elle.

Puis elle vit le massif animal se détourner et repartir vers les immenses espaces désertiques et glacés de Syberia.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l’étrange cortège fut hors de sa vue qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne reverrait plus jamais le petit homme qui l’avait entraînée dans ce voyage d’Ouest en Est ; de la France alpine aux confins de la sibérie. Un sentiment de tristesse mais encore plus de solitude s’empara alors d’elle.

C’était plutôt déroutant : depuis plusieurs mois elle ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens, de résoudre des énigmes, de réparer des automates, de marchander, de menacer et là… plus rien.

Elle était seule, enveloppée par ce silence assourdissant.

Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes, songeuse, puis son naturel pragmatique reprit le dessus.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas demeurer là indéfiniment ; il fallait partir au plus vite !

Elle se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait s’y prendre pour rentrer chez elle ou, tout du moins, à la civilisation.

Selon toute logique, la seule chose à faire était de reprendre la mer grâce au bateau afin de regagner le village youkol. « De là, pensa t-elle, je pourrais atteindre Romansbourg, en espérant que la tribu accepte de me prêter un attelage de youkis ; pour le reste, je n’aurais qu’à rebrousser chemin en suivant les rails ». Oui vraiment ce ne serait pas très compliqué d’y arriver

A Romansbourg, elle appellerait quelqu’un… mais qui ? Le cabinet d’avocats pour lequel elle travaillait ? « A l’heure qu’il est, songea t-elle avec résignation, je n’ai certainement plus de boulot, mais peut-être accepteront-ils de m’aider… ».

A part cela, que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ; rester dans le village de Romansbourg ? Non, cette vie là n’était pas pour elle, habituée qu’elle était à son existence calme et confortable aux Etats-Unis.

Bien sûr, ce voyage l’avait, disons, dégourdie et comme l’avait fait remarquer cette chère Olivia, elle avait plus confiance en elle qu’auparavant. Mais elle voulait retourner chez elle, dans un environnement familier afin de faire le point.

Oui, Kate n’était plus la même d’une certaine manière. Les personnes rencontrées durant son voyage, autant les humains que les automates, avaient changé sa vision du monde.

Il existait autre chose que les Etats-Unis et sa modernité et elle souhaitait à présent voyager, découvrir ces horizons cachés.

Son seul regret était la certitude que jamais plus elle n’aurait l’occasion de voir son ami automate Oscar, sacrifié pour que puisse se réaliser le rêve de Hans.

Le Professeur Pons, la grande chanteuse Hélèna Romanski, la petite Malka de Romansbourg et même Momo le simple d’esprit de Valadilène l’avaient intriguée grandement et sans les connaître vraiment elle éprouvait de l’affection pour eux.

D’ailleurs, une fois remise de son voyage, elle avait la ferme intention de rendre des petites visites à ses nouveaux « amis ».

Parce que non, elle n’avait aucune intention d’oublier cette aventure. Et elle commençait même à redouter l’ennui qu’elle ressentirait sans nul doute, une foi en Amérique.

Toutefois, elle aimait encore son métier et ne se voyait absolument pas faire autre chose… En espérant de ne pas être totalement grillée dans la profession évidement.

Mais Kate n’était pas une lâche. A son retour aux Etats-Unis, elle irait mettre les choses au point avec ses (ex ?) employeurs afin de discuter de sa situation et advienne que pourra. « Après tout, pensa t-elle, j’ai tout de même mener à bien la vente de l’usine Voralberg… Et au pire, je pourrais toujours retourner chez les Youkols et me reconvertir dans l’élevage de youkis.». Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Cette gaieté s’effaça cependant à la pensée que se rendre chez Marson&Lormon impliquerait nécessairement de revoir Dan et Olivia…

Ces deux personnes dont elle avait été si proche lui inspiraient, à présent, de l’amertume.

Certes elle avait ses tords, mais Dan aurait tout de même dû l’attendre afin d’en discuter au lieu de se précipiter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Tout cela avait eu le mérite de lui prouver une chose : elle n’était pas réellement amoureuse de Dan.

A vrai dire, maintenant qu’elle analysait calmement la situation, elle se rendait compte que Dan et Olivia se ressemblaient beaucoup et avaient plus de points communs qu’avec Kate. L’argent, le prestige et le luxe constituaient les principales préoccupations de ces deux héritiers de familles riches. Kate, pour sa part, venait également d’un milieu aisé mais pas aussi élevé que le leur.

Kate ne comprenait que maintenant que durant tout le temps qu’elle avait passé en leur compagnie, elle n’avait cessé de jouer un rôle. Et tout cela pour leur plaire. Elle s’était mise à être snob et superficielle, comme eux.

Mais une chose était sûre : ce monde-là, celui où l’argent et les apparences régnaient en maître, n’était dorénavant plus le sien.


End file.
